valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Source Engine/TF2-Updates (2013)
Dies ist eine Auflistung sämtlicher Updates der Source Engine und Team Fortress 2, die 2013 erschienen sind. Januar 08. Januar 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fügte neue Werbegegenstände hinzu (Letzter Strohhalm, Grauhaariges Gewächs und Plüschpreis) *Mann vs. Machine **Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Clienten in der Lage waren, mp_tournament_restart, tournament_readystate und tournament_teamname commands zu erstellen **Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem ein Exploit Spielern erlaubte einen Mini-Boss zu betäuben **Aktualisierte mvm_bigrock mit einigen neuen func_nobuild areas *Fixed a regression where minicrits were being affected by long-range damage fall-off *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem es durch Pfeile und Bolzen zum Absturz des Spielers kam *Fixed an exploit where certain player conditions could be used indefinitely *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Spieler falsche Statistiken während des Levelwechsels sahen *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem die Tomislav Schussgeräusche abspielte ohne zu schießen *Fixed being able to score assists with yourself in certain situations *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den es möglich war, mithilfe der High Five-Verspottung in den gegnerischen Spawn-Punkt zu gelangen *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Festliche Versionen von Waffen ein Set nicht vervollständigten, wenn sie ausgewählt waren *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem es zum Absturz des Spielers kam wenn dieser *Fixed a client crash when viewing the Top Sellers tab in the Mann Co. Store *Fixed styles not working properly for The Barnstormer *Aktualisierte die Entblößten Finger, damit die Haut im Bereich der Knöchel und des Handgelenks gesehen werden kann *Aktualisierte den Kalten Killer; fügte Einfärbbarkeit hinzu und korrigierte Fehler bei der Platzierung von ungewöhnlichen Effekten *Gegenstände der Echten Qualität und Festliche Gegenstände, die anderweitig tauschbar sind, können nun im Steam Community Markt aufgelistet werden *Aktualisierte die Localization Files 16. Januar 2013 *Fügte das Robo-Sandvich, das Festliche Sandvich, das Festliche Buff-Banner und den Festlichen Huntsman zu der Liste der im Mittelalter-Modus erlaubten Gegenstände hinzu. *Der Plüschpreis kann nun in der Pyrovision Killassistent sein *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem es durch verblutende Spieler zum Absturz des Servers kam *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Bots im Zuschauermodus die Bombe im Mann vs. Machine-Modus aufnahmen *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem das Basar-Schnäppchen kritische Körpertreffer als Kopftreffer zählte *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem die Festliche Heilige Makrele die falschen Geräusche verwendete *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem das Seltsame Buff-Banner und das Seltsame Sandvich die Nutzung nicht immer verfolgten *Behob, dass die Feuer-Texturen von Des Soldiers Stumpen in DirectX 8 gezeigt wurden. *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem die Stil-Namen für den Flugschaupiloten fehlten *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem die Errungenschaft "Die Luft Ist Raus" bestimmte Balloonicorn und Reindoonicorn-Gegenstände nicht zählte *Aktualisierte die Färbeeffekte für den Hot Dogger, den Seebär, die Gefälschte Melone und den Kalten Killer *Aktualisierte die Localization Files 24. Januar 2013 Source Engine Changes (TF2, DoD:S, HL2:DM) *Fixed a bug that was preventing some crashes from being reported *Fixed the chat window not accepting characters for some languages Team Fortress 2 *Added raw mouse input for the Linux version *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem die Rezept-Beschreibungen für den Rettungsranger, die Stimmungskanone und den Impfarzt fehlten *Aktualisierte den Ausrüstungsbereich für die Elfenstiefel *Updated The Menpo to be paintable *Aktualisierte den Letzten Strohhalm und machte ihn einfärbbar *Fügte den Entblößten Fingern neue Stile hinzu *Updated The Rescue Ranger so it can be used as an ingredient when crafting *Updated the localization files *Updated the Item Import Tool **Improved UI layout **Added support for facial animations **Fixed skins sticking after a different DMX was loaded **Added support for LOD testing **Hats will automatically add an Unusual attachment point to bip_head *Vintage-quality items and Botkiller items that are otherwise tradable can now be listed on the Steam Community Market 25. Januar 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob einen Absturz des Nutzers, der mit einem Demo-Playback zusammenhing. Undokumentiert: *Sämtliche Kopfbedeckungen des Sniper vs. Spy-Updates wurden aus dem Mann Co. Store und dem Fundsystem entfernt und können auch nicht mehr hergestellt werden. Februar 01. Februar 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch ausgeführt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die größeren Änderungen betreffen u.a.: *Added an option to the Advanced Options dialog to support viewing Steam Community Market-listable items, including current sell prices, from inside the game *Fixed Red Pyro and Red Demoman action figures not granting Genuine-quality versions of the in-game items. Players who have already redeemed codes will have the correct items granted to them the next time they launch the game. *Fixed Gullywash being in the wrong matchmaking category *Fixed exploit where players could be pushed into enemy spawn rooms by the payload cart *Fixed a client crash related to the scoreboard *Fixed the Heavy using incorrect melee animations *Beseitigte einen Fehler, durch den Brocks Locken nicht eingefärbt werden konnten. *Fixed team paint previews not showing the colors in the backpack/store icons *Fixed uploading replays to YouTube™ on Linux *Fixed a bug with item sets incorrectly applying their bonus when using Mann Vs. Machine upgrades of the same type *Fixed a ConVar exploit that allowed malformed values to circumvent range checks *Fixed MOTD sometimes not displaying HTML contents *Updated the Barnstormer to fix LOD clipping issues *Updated the localization files 18. Februar 2013 *Fügte neue Werbegegenstände hinzu **Brütale-Matte **Alarmstufe Rock *Fixed UGC Season 8 medals not using the correct colors *Aktualisierte das Material der Buck Turner All-Stars. 22. Februar 2013 Es wurden ein Updates für Team Fortress 2, Day of Defeat: Source und Half-Life 2: Deathmatch veröffentlicht. Die Updates werden automatisch ausgeführt, wenn Sie Steam neustarten. Die größeren Änderungen betreffen u.a.: Source Engine-Änderungen (TF2, DoD:S, HL2:DM) *Beseitigte einen Absturz des Klienten durch rendernde Modelle *Fixed a client crash related to audio in the web browser *Fixed servers crashing with the error message "Overflow error writing string table baseline" *Fixed a missing material when setting mat_viewportscale to anything other than 1 *Fixed windowed mode under certain window managers for the Linux version *Improved performance for the Linux version Team Fortress 2 *Added new promo items *Fixed buildings not always being downgraded at the same rate by the Red-Tape Recorder *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem die Alarmstufe Rock keinen Sound abspielte, wenn sie im Mann vs. Machine-Modus verwendet wurde. *Fixed players spamming the Shred Alert taunt in spawn rooms by changing their loadout presets *Fixed giant robots sometimes getting stuck in Mann Vs. Machine *Fixed a problem where traders that send in-game trade requests would receive the error message "The other player is currently busy trading with someone else" when the problem was actually related to Steam Guard settings 25. Februar 2013 Source Engine Changes (TF2, DoD:S, HL2:DM) *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Material bei Änderung des Wertes von 'mat_color_projection' fehlte Team Fortress 2 *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem ein Gegenstandsbeschreibungs-Bug den 'nicht handelbar'-Text bei einigen nicht handelbaren Gegenständen nicht anzeigte März 04. März 2013 *Fügte neue Werbegegenstände hinzu. *Fügte Blaupausen für den Haftbombenspringer und den Raketen-Springer hinzu. *Behob, dass r_depthoverlay ConVar nicht das korrekte Material verwendete. *Verbesserte die Performance und Stabilität der Linux-Version. 12. März 2013 *Schaltete "Was befindet sich im Inneren der Portal 2 Sountrack-Box?" frei *Fügte neue Werbegegenstände hinzu *Entfernte die Geborgene Mann Co. Vorratskiste #40, Kiste #49 und Kiste #54 von der Item-Fundliste *Fügte die Geborgene Mann Co. Vorratkiste #50, Kiste #56, und Kiste #57 zur Item-Fundliste hinzu *Aktualisierte die Localization Files 19. März 2013 *'Source Engine Changes (TF2, DoD:S, HL2:DM)' *Disabled Java for the in-game web browser Team Fortress 2 *Added support for running VR mode on the Oculus Rift *Beseitigte einen Fehler, durch den es zum Server-Crash kam, der durch die Spielstatistiken hervorgerufen wurde *Fixed custom paint not showing in the tool tip when you mouse-over an item in your backpack *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem der Spy Sapper in der dritten Person nicht richtig hielt *Fixed a bug where sentries would not rotate to face their target under some circumstances *Fixed a scoreboard bug where domination count was reduced by 2 when a dominated player left the server *Fixed the Fists of Steel not reducing damage from ranged weapons that use energy rings *Fixed the death notice icon for the Eureka Effect *Fixed the Neon Annihilator sometimes floating in the world after death *Fixes for strange parts: **Der Großverdiener akzeptiert nun keine Seltsamen Bauteile mehr für Kills auf weite Distanz **The Festive Grenade Launcher can now accept Critical Kills strange parts **The Neon Annihilator can now accept Sappers Destroyed strange parts *Beseitigte einen Teil des Beschreibungstextes des Menschenschmelzer, der fälschlicherweise *Removed some description text from the Manmelter that incorrectly stated its projectiles could not be deflected *Updated the Blind Justice so it can be equipped with other misc-slot items on the Demoman's face *Aktualisierte das Rucksack-Bild für das 'Upgrade auf Premium'-Geschenk *Aktualisierte Mann Vs. Machine **Fixed the boss health bar sometimes disappearing **Fixed the uber Medics in Wave 4 of the Broken Parts mission charging at the incorrect rate *Aktualisierte die Localization Files 27. März 2013 *Beseitigte einen Bug, der unsichtbare Spieler in der Welt verursachte *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Engineer-Bots in Mann vs. Machine Einweg-Sentrys bauten, die sich zu kleinen, roten Stufe 3-Sentrys upgradeten *Fügte the Ready Steady Pan tournament medal for Season 2 *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Festliche Axtinator, die Erzieherische Maßnahme, die Wanga-Nadel und der Geschenkpapier-Meuchler nach dem Tod manchmal in der Welt trieben *Removed the promotion restrictions from Croft's Crest, The Fortune Hunter, and The Tomb Wrapper *Aktualisierte Mvm_Bigrock, um ein Loch im Terrain zu beseitigen *Community-Anfragen: **Added new inputs for the tf_logic_koth entity: SetRedTimer, SetBlueTimer, AddRedTimer, AddBlueTimer **Added a "team" field to the teamplay_flag_event game event to identify which flag the event is for April 03. April 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Hindert Server des Spiels daran, die MOTD-Anzeige mehr als einmal anzuzeigen, wenn sich der Spieler durch Matchmaking oder Schnellspiel verbunden hat. *Fügte neue Werbegegenstände hinzu. *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Dispenser, die von einem Bürokraten-Bandgerät gesappt wurden, Spieler weiterhin heilten. *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Gebäude, die vom Bürokraten-Bandgerät zerstört wurden, manchmal keine Todesnachricht anzeigten. *Beseitigte Bug in Mann vs. Machine, der mit dem Tragen von Gebäuden und dem Benutzen der "Gebäude-Upgrade"-Feldflasche zusammenhing. *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem der Gitarren-Sound manchmal nicht abspielte, wenn man mit dem Neon-Vernichter spottete. *Beseitigte fehlenden Verhüllungseffekt für die Wanga-Nadel. *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem der Schläger aus der Hölle den Arm-Skin von Team RED nutzte, während man in Team BLU war. *Fixed custom cursors in VR mode *Fixed Hydra input in VR mode *Verbesserte die Performance von Linux *Improved performance of Linux dedicated server binaries 23. April 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Added "Only allow map files" to the possible selections in the download filter option for clients *Fixed a client crash related to the material system *Fixed Diamond/Carbonado Botkiller weapons using incorrect team materials for the arms *Behob, dass Diamant/Carbonado-Boktiller die falschen Team-Materialien für Arme verwendeten. *Fixed a vphysics regression where some items would travel farther than they should *Verbesserte die Performance und Stabilität für die Linux-Version *Removed range restrictions from viewmodel_fov_demo *Aktualisierte den Ap-Sap, damit er in Geschenkpapier eingepackt und mit benutzerdefinierten Namen und Beschreibungen versehen werden kann 25. April 2013 Mai 13. Mai 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Added UGC Highlander Season 9 and UGC 6vs6 Season 11 medals *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem das Botkiller-Scharfschützengewehr, der Raketenwerfer und das Spy-Messer die falschen Teamfarben für die Arme verwendeten *Beseitigte einen Bug, der Stufe 3-Mini-Sentrys im Mann vs. Machine-Modus zuließ *Beseitigte ein Problem, bei dem Unterwasser-Explosionen Graphik-Verfälschungen verursachten *Fixed an issue with HDR rendering where auto-exposure would vary incorrectly in some areas *Beseitigte ein Problem, bei dem Objekte Unterwasser falsch renderten *Fixed incorrect ellipsizing of text in some cases for the Mac version *Aktualisierte den Phlogistinator, um die Menge an ansteigendem 'MMMPH' zu reduzieren, wenn man Tanks und Roboter im Mann vs. Machine-Modus angreift. *Aktualiserte den Tuxxy-Smoking, damit er hergestellt werden kann *Aktualisierte die Wilson-Welle und die Schinkenkeule, damit sie hergestellt, gehandelt oder verschenkt werden können *Aktualisierte die Konsole, damit sie von dem Terminal erreicht werden kann, durch das das Spiel in der Linux- und Mac-Version läuft *Aktualisierte die Linux-Version **Fixed triggers never registering as "released" on certain game controllers **Fixed clipboard issues on some window managers, most notably KDE **Beseitigte einen Bug, durch den die Kartenliste umgedreht wurde **Made loading custom fonts for third party HUDs work on certain fonts 17. Mai 2013 *Hauptartikel: Robotic Boogaloo-Update Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: Source Engine Changes *Fixed server CPU spikes caused by compression of string tables and packets. *Added sv_netspike, sv_netspike_sendtime_ms, and sv_netspike_output convars for investigating server performance *net_compresspackets_minsize default value increased to 1024. This convar now also determines the threshold to determine when a "fragment" (logical game network message, before being broken up into network packets) is compressed. *Added vprof_vtrace and vprof_report_oninterval convars, and tweaked vprof_dump_spikes and vprof_dump_oninterval to reduce output Team Fortress 2 *Fügte das Robotic Boogaloo-Community-Update hinzu: http://www.teamfortress.com/roboticboogaloo/ *Fixed a chat exploit that would cause other clients to timeout from dedicated servers *Aktualisierte den Mann Co. Store: **Fügte RoboKisten-Schlüssel hinzu. **Added A Random RoboKey Gift **Added Pile of RoboKey Gifts **Backpack Expanders on sale at 80% off *Aktualiserte die Lokalisierungsdatein. Juni 03. Juni 2013 10. Juni 2013 An update to Team Fortress 2 has been released. The update will be applied automatically when you restart Team Fortress 2. The major changes include: *Fügte einen neuen Werbegegenstand hinzu. *Unusual hats that are tradable can now be listed on the Steam Community Market *Updated the network interpolation and update convars so they can be changed immediately after changing class and respawning. This allows the automatically executed classname.cfg files to update the values. *Fixed a bug that would cause some players who used an "Upgrade to Premium" item to be unable to thank another player after upgrading. Accounts that were affected by this bug have been retroactively fixed and will have the option to thank a helpful player automatically next time they log in. *The ITFItems/GetPlayerItems and ITFItems/GetSchema WebAPI interfaces are now deprecated and will eventually be removed. External tools can call IEconItems/GetPlayerItems and IEconItems/GetSchema for current data. 13. Juni 2013 *Hauptartikel: Zweites Workshop-Inhaltspaket Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fügte 10 neue Steam Workshop-Gegenstände hinzu: **http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=10864 *Fügte neue Werbegegenstände hinzu. *Behob, dass die Ingame-Benutzerschnittstelle nicht die Sprach-Einstellung der TF2-Eigenschaften aus der Steam-Benutzerschnittstelle verwendete. *Behob, dass der Aufprall der Stimmungskanone auf bestimmten Servern nicht gehört werden konnte. 19. Juni 2013 An update to Team Fortress 2 has been released. The update will be applied automatically when you restart Team Fortress 2. The major changes include: *Fixed a client crash when downloading custom maps for the Mac version *Fixed browser cookies not persisting across game restarts *Fixed the Festive Frontier Justice using the incorrect skin for the Blue team *Fixed the Virus Doctor painting the entire hat instead of just the bands *Reparierte die Schattierung vom Einstecktuch, dem Stout Shako, L'Inspecteur und dem Full Metal Drill Hat *Stopped dropping Mann Co Supply Crate #55 and added Mann Co Supply Crate #59 *Aktualisierte den Taschenpyro, damit er in der Pyrovision Kill-Assists kriegen kann. *Updated the Liquidator's Lid so it can be painted *Updated VR mode **Added support for cloning your desktop display **Added support for running the Rift as an extension of your desktop at resolutions other than 1280x800 26. Juni 2013 Juli 10. Juli 2013 *Hauptartikel: Sommer-Event 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: General: *Added over 60 Gold Star community-submitted Workshop items *Summer Claim Check kann nun gegen Sommer-Kühlboxen eingelöst werden. *Summer Cooler Keys are now available in the Mann Co. Store *Karten-Briefmarken und Seltsame-Filter für die Community-Karten''' cp_standin und cp_process sind nun im Mann Co. Store erhältlich. *Reduced intensity of Bleed and Jarate screen effects under DX8 *Added text search functionality to the backpack and the store *Added tf_hud_show_servertimelimit to display the server’s per-map time limit on the in-game HUD *In MvM, if all team members unready, the pre-round countdown will stop *In MvM, when robots are killed by sniper headshots or explosive headshot upgrade, they will drop ‘red’ money that will automatically be collected when it would otherwise dissolve *Fixed a bug with the Unusual Adjustment Slider that would cause changes not to take effect *Double-clicking a crate will now take you to the appropriate key in the store *By default, items with non-standard qualities (i.e., strange, unusual) will not be selectable as craft ingredient. The ingredient selection UI has a checkbox to disable this feature and allow selection. *Unusuals and Stranges no longer stack in loadout equip pages *Fixed a bug that would sometimes cause incorrect Steam Community Market prices to be shown on item tooltips when using non-USD currencies *Fixed a bug that would cause the popular items page in the store to not always update correctly *Fixed a bug where disguised red spies spawned a blue heal particle when touching healthkits *Fixed a bug where certain projectiles and Engineer building gibs could cause doors to become stuck *Fixed a bug where crouch animations would not properly play while in humiliation state *Fixed a bug where full ÜberCharge effects would always show on the client if a player was killed with full ÜberCharge *Fixed a bug that allowed custom item names/descriptions containing HTML to sometimes change the appearance of items in Steam Community *Fixed level 3 dispensers missing geometry *Fixed level 2 dispensers appearing identical to level 1 dispensers at certain LODs *Fixed the Marked-For-Death effect showing over the head of disguised or stealthed players *Fixed suicide deathnotices showing the dead player's last deployed weapon instead of the skull and crossbones *Fixed characters in the loadout page sometimes appearing as if they were cloaked *Weapon attributes will now show in the same order in-game and in Steam Community *Support for the ITFItems/GetPlayerItems and ITFItems/GetSchema WebAPIs have been removed *Added support for the Oculus-native distortion function via the "oculus_use_ovr_distortion" convar in VR mode '''Maps: *Fügte cp_standin und cp_process hinzu. *Renamed mvm_coaltown_event to mvm_ghost_town to fix a problem with voting for challenges in MvM when on Coal Town *cp_badlands **Fixed jumps being ruined by small rock ledge near spiral **Fixed prop collisions **Fixed clip smoothing *cp_dustbowl **Fixed players building in Blu's first spawn **Fixed players shooting through rocks in stage 2 **Fixed collision in tunnels in stage 2 **Fixed textures not displaying properly in Pyrovision **Fixed lighting on cliff faces **Fixed skybox error in stage 3. **Fixed players getting killed through the ceiling under stage 2 cap 1 **Adjusted ceiling height in stage 3 tunnel for better clearance **Cleaned up prop collision *cp_egypt **Fixed clip brush exploits **Players can no longer build on top of arches and high ledges *cp_gorge **Players can no longer build in Blu's first spawn room **Changed scale of water texture *cp_granary **Fixed improper orientation on arrow signs **Fixed players getting above red forward spawn **Fixed players building on cargo containers inside spawn room **Fixed holes in skybox geometry **Removed collision from hanging lamp over Red spawn **Removed collision from security cameras above Red and Blue spawns **Mirrored fence alcove from Blu final cap arena to Red side **Balanced collision of rocks in final capture arenas **Re-ordered spawns in the first spawn room to be consistent between Red and Blu *cp_gravelpit **Clipped roof of building over cap A **Removed helthpack under terrain **Added decals under health kits and ammo packs *cp_gullywash **Fixed players getting out of the map near the middle capture point **Fixed collision exploits near middle capture point *cp_mountainlab **Fixed collision issues on the ladders and hill that lead to the first point **Fixed static prop lighting *cp_steel **Fixed players blocking Blu's spawn exit door leading to capture point B **Fixed collision on ledge near capture point B **Players can no longer build inside Red spawn room. **Blu spawn point over grate removed. *ctf_2fort **Fixed building inside of spawn doors **Fixed clipping exploits on battlements **Fixed height of door leading to spiral stairs in Blu base so players can now crouch past a placed dispenser **Cleaned up prop collision **Smoothed clipping on wagon wheel and other props *ctf_well **Fixed players jumping out of the map *koth_king **Health and ammo packs now match on Red and Blu sides of the map **Players can no longer build in spawn doors *koth_lakeside **Fixed rockets passing through terrain near the capture point *koth_viaduct **Players can no longer build in spawn room rafters *mvm_bigrock: **Behob, dass Spieler Gebäude auf einem Felsen im Höhlenbereich bauen konnten. *pl_badwater **Fixed player clip brush exploits and missing player clip brushes on roofs and rock walls **Fixed player clip smoothing **Fixed fence collisions **Fixed floating rocks in skybox **Fixed lighting on props **Fixed lighting on canyon vista **Handrails no longer collide with bullets and projectiles **Performance increase through poly reduction, model collision reduction and model fade distances **Players can no longer build inside Blu spawn room **Players can no longer be trapped with teleporters under the sign by the first capture point **Players can no longer enter the room overlooking the final cap through the windows before point 3 is captured **Players will now be crushed by closing doors upon the capture of point 2 *pl_barnblitz **Fixed building in the skybox above Red's final spawn **Teleporters will no longer self destruct when used on the battlements near Blu's first spawn *pl_frontier **Fixed spawn doors not working properly after second capture. **Players can no longer build inside kill volumes **Players can no longer build inside of Blu's second spawn room **Red players can now enter the Blu team spawn upon round win *pl_goldrush **Fixed collision on props and clip exploits **Fixed buildings being prohibited from construction in the garage near the end of stage 3 **Players can no longer block the cart through the wall in stage **Players can no longer build in spawn exits **Players can no longer build on the shack roof near the end of stage 3 **Players and buildings can no longer be killed through the floor in stage 1 in the upper room by the cap **Players can no longer build on the perch in stage 1 **Handrails no longer collide with bullets and projectiles *pl_thundermountain **Fixed gate visible through ceiling in stage 3 **Fixed clipping in stage 3 Blu spawn **Prevented players from building in the cliffside kill zone in stage 1 *pl_upward **Fixed exploit where Blu team could be trapped in their final spawn room **Fixed gap in collision which allowed Blu players to be shot in their first spawn **Fixed fade distances on props in Blu spawn **Fixed players building under catwalk on the ledge of the final pit **Fixed clip brush exploits **Players can no longer be trapped by teleporting under stairs near final capture point **Players can no longer build inside of Red's final spawn room **Players can no longer build inside of spawn room doors **Players can no longer be trapped inside of the capture point sign **Prevented Blu team from entering final spawn room while it is neutral **Smoothed clipping collision **Collision performance increases **Handrails no longer collide with bullets and projectiles **Replaced floor texture in Red team final spawn room *plr_hightower **Fixed clip brush exploit above building on cliff edge *plr_nightfall **Fixed players jumping outside of the map **Reduced prop collision *plr_pipeline **Fixed invisible faces **Handrails no longer collide with bullets and projectiles *tc_hydro **Fixed clip brush exploit where players could get out of world **Fixed players getting on top of monument. Items: *The Chieftain's Challenge, Lord Cockswain's Pith Helmet, That '70s Chapeau, The K-9 Mane, The Stovepipe Sniper Shako, The Pounding Father, and Vox Diabolus can now be painted *Die Gegenstandssets "Der Staatsfeind", "Der urbane Profi" und "Der Mülltaucher" werden nun in der Ingame-Benutzerschnittstelle als Sets angezeigt. *Cursed Soul items (Halloween zombie skins) are now renameable *Strange Bacon Grease can now be gift-wrapped *Added LODs to the Airborne Armaments set items *Fixed Bison/Pomson projectiles getting stuck on doors *Fixed Baseballs and Jars sometimes going through thin geometry *Crit-A-Cola **Removed: Damage taken mini-crits **Added: Damage taken increased 25% *Shortstop **Added 20% bonus healing while deployed **Added 80% vulnerability increase to all push forces while deployed *Winger **Added +25% Jump Height bonus when active *The Special Delivery (set) **Removed: +25 max health on wearer **Added: Leave a calling card on your victims *Battalion's Backup **Added additional +15% Sentry damage resistance to all teammates while banner effect is active (50% damage reduction while banner is active) **Rage is now generated from damage dealt instead of damage received *Black Box **Rocket explosions now use correct sound *Beggar’s Bazooka **Fixed an exploit that allowed players to hold a set fixed number of rockets (reload cancelling) **Misfired Rockets now remove one loaded rocket from the clip *Concheror **Rage is now generated only from damage dealt **Buffed players now receive a speed boost, in addition to the previous Health-On-Hit effect *Cow Mangler 5000 **Reduced clip size (from 5 to 4) **Removed -10% damage attribute **Removed 5% slower reload attribute **Added missing "sets players on fire" description text **New particles and sound *Escape Plan **Players receive the Marked-For-Death effect after deploying, and for a short period after holstering *Liberty Launcher **Removed: 25% reduced clip size penalty **Added: 25% reduced damage penalty *Original **Rocket explosions now use correct sound *The Tank Buster (set) **Removed: +20% Sentry damage resistance on wearer **Added: Leave a calling card on your victims *Phlogistinator **Fixed "Mmmph" progress resetting after touching a resupply cabinet *Powerjack **Added: 15% increase move speed while deployed **Added: 20% damage vulnerability to all sources *The Gas Jockey's Gear (set) **Removed: +10% faster move speed on wearer **Removed: +10% bullet damage vulnerability on wearer **Added: Leave a calling card on your victims *Chargin' Targe **Added: Afterburn immunity *Loose Cannon **Range no longer affects direct cannonball impact damage **Reduced charge time to 1 second **Added: Double-Donk (directly impacting an enemy within half a second before the bomb explosion) sound and particle effects **Double-Donk damage now mini-crits *Des Expertens Waffen (Set): **Entfernte: +10% Widerstandsfähigkeit gegen Feuer für den Träger. *Büffelsteak-Sandvich: **Entfernte: Minicrits bei erlittenem Schaden. **Fügte hinzu: Um 25% erhöhter Schaden bei erlittenem Schaden. *Dalokohs Bar **Increased amount of health restored per-bite from 15 to 25 *Gunslinger **Fixed a bug that caused mini-sentries to heal while being constructed *Rescue Ranger **Minor increase in damage per bolt **Increased building healing from 50 to 75 per bolt *Short Circuit **Ammo cost reduced when an attack destroys a projectile *Wrangler **Slightly reduced accuracy of manually-controlled sentry at long range **Protective shield now fades 1 second after the owning Engineer dies *Crusaders Crossbow **Changed arrow projectile to a large syringe **Added new trail effects **Smoothed out reload animation (DPS unchanged) **Fixed being able to heal players that are using items that block healing *Quick-Fix **Added 50% Overheal **Über now affects the medic when there's no heal target **Shotguns with pushback (Force-A-Nature) no longer affect players under the effect of Quick-Fix’s Über *Vaccinator **Über now fully absorbs crit damage for the selected damage type, but depletes Übercharge based on the amount of damage prevented *Bazaar Bargain **Fixed the starting charge rate being -40% instead of -20% **Capped the max charge rate to 200% *Cozy Camper **Removed movement penalty. **Added: Damage taken increased by 20% *Darwin's Danger shield **Added: Bullet damage taken reduced by 15% **Added: Explosive damage taken increased by 20% *Das Krok-o-Stil-Kit (Set) **Entfernte die Headshot-Immunität. **Fügte "Hinterlässt eine Visitenkarte auf Ihrem Opfer." hinzu. *Dead Ringer **When under the effect of Feign Death, damage taken decreases the duration of the effect *L'Etranger **Fügte hinzu: 40% höhere Tarnzeit *Spys-zapfen **Beseitigte einen Bug, durch den der Ladebalken nicht zurückgesetzt wurde, wenn der Spy starb *The Saharan Spy (set) **Removed: Reduced decloak sound volume **Removed: 0.5 sec longer cloak blink time **Added custom particle effects when taunting 12. Juli 2013 *Fixed a server crash caused by running out of free edicts *Fixed a problem that was preventing some older demos from being played *Fixed the Spy getting the afterburn immunity while disguised as Demoman wielding the Chargin' Targe *Fixed the Process and Standin map stamp donations displaying incorrect map names on the World Traveler *Fixed the Pyro not using the correct model for the Reserve Shooter *Fixed a bug that would cause certain attributes (kill counts, trade time) to appear incorrectly on items viewed through Steam Community and the trade UI *Entfernte die Werbe-Beschränkung bei 'Des Strippenziehers Spule'. *Updated the Loose Cannon description to match the updated gameplay *Updated the Short Circuit description to match the updated gameplay 18. Juli 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Beseitigte Regression, durch die das Spiel bei älteren Intel-Grafikkarten unter Linux nicht lief 24. Juli 2013 (I) Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Beendete den Mann Co. Store-Sommerverkauf. *Der Summer Claim Check wird nun nur noch selten verteilt. *Medics, die den Notarzt nutzen, werden nun von der Sprungkraft beeinflusst, die Pyros, die den Detonierer für Explosionssprünge verwenden, verursachen. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den es durch fehlende Partikelsysteme zum Absturz eines Nutzers kommen konnte *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den es zum Server-Absturz kam, wenn Sudden Death-Modus nur mit Nahkampfwaffen gestartet wurde. *Beseititgte Fehler, durch den Spieler durch schließende Türen Schaden erlitten. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Fuß-/Strandbälle manchmal Frachtloren und Züge blockierten. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den die Farbdosen-Icons die roten/blauen Farben nicht richtig zeigten. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den die Lochnesser-Waffenansicht nicht an der richtigen Stelle gezeigt wurde. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Bonk Boy die falschen Normalen verwendete. *Aktualisierte Cp_Badlands und Koth_Badlands: **Öffnete die Fenster um den Punkt in der Mitte. **Gleitende Spieler clippt um Eingänge herum. 24. Juli 2013 (II) Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob, dass Nutzer/Server das Spiel nicht auf einer älteren Version von Windows laufen lassen konnten. August 20. August 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fügte die Total War: Rome II "Romevision"-Werbung für den Mann vs. Machine-Modus hinzu. *Aktualisierte die Lokalisierungsdateien. 27. August 2013 I Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Added Chemistry Sets as a bonus drop. Chemistry Sets are recipe items that have varying inputs and varying outputs. You can complete a Chemistry Set by fulfilling all of its inputs, which will then give you the items it has listed in its outputs. *Das Ingame-Spieler-Statusbild wurde aktualisiert und zeigt nun ein Bild Ihres Chrakters mit seiner aktuell ausgewählten Ausrüstung. **Kann in den erweiterten Optionen ausgewählt werden. *Romevision kann nun geteilt werden: Jeder, der Mann vs. Machine mit einem Besitzer des Lorbeerkranz spielt, kann die Romevision in den Optionen einstellen. **Sie können Ihre Romevision-Bevorzugung in den erweiterten Optionen verwalten. *Beseitigte einen Bug, durch den Jarate und Saure Milch nicht alle Ziele innerhalb ihrer Reichweite betrafen. *Beseitigte einen Bug, durch den das "Dem Tode geweiht"-Icon nach dem Tod des betroffenen Spielers in der Welt verblieb. *Behob einen Bug, durch den Spys das Überheilungslimit des Kunais überschreiten konnten. *Beseitigte einen Bug, durch den das "Power-Ups teilen"-Upgrade der Medigun in Mann vs. Machine nicht korrekt funktionierte. *Fixed a bug that would cause the last few characters of text to be lost when copying text from input fields *Fixed a client sv_cheats exploit related to the commentary dialog *Fixed a problem that would cause the shotgun shell model to appear incorrectly third-person when using the Family Business *Improved bot pathing behavior around ramps *Bots can now reflect energy-based projectiles *Fixed incorrect alpha in the backpack images for the Valley Forge and the Founding Father *Der Affige Arzt und der Angesehene Schurke können nun eingefärbt werden und sind standardmäßig teamfarben. *Added server log entries for jarate_attack and milk_attack when using Jarate, Mad Milk, or the Sydney Sleeper *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den ein falscher Downloadpfad für nutzerspezifische Sounds verwendet wurde. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Support-/Mission-Icons in dem Mann vs. Machine-HUD mehrfach angezeigt wurden. *Don't allow players without admin access on the server to use the various entity-creating commands to create point_servercommand entities *Updated cp_egypt_final **Fixed players building inside of Blu's first spawn *Aktualisierte cp_manor_event: **Behob, dass Spieler Gebäude in Dachsparren bauen konnten. *Updated cp_mountainlab **Fixed clip brush exploit above hallway leading toward final cap **Fixed exploit where players could be trapped in small space near final cap using teleporters *Updated plr_hightower **Added nobuild to cliff bottom to prevent engineers building in the kill volume *Removed Salvage Crate #50 *Removed Mann Co Supply Crate #56 *Added Mann Co Select Reserve Crate #60 *Fügte die Mann Co. Vorratskiste #71 hinzu. *Aktualisierte die Lokalisierungsdateien. 27. August 2013 II Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem es durch nutzerspezifische HUD-Dateien zum Absturz des Nutzers kam. 28. August 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Linux-Server nicht auf älteren Linux-Versionen liefen. *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem der HUD-3D-Charakter manchmal andere HUD-Gegenstände verschwinden ließ. *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem es zum HUD-Absturz des Nutzers kam, wenn sich Spys als eine Klasse tarnten, die eine passive Waffe wie den Sturmschild nutzten. *Beseitigte einen veralteten Tipp für den Notarzt. *Beseitigte einen Schatten-Bug bei Kriegers Geist. September 03. September 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fügte die Möglichkeit hinzu, benutzbare Gegenstände in der Benutzerschnittstelle des Chemiebaukastens mit Doppelklick automatisch in die Slots zu schieben. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Nutzer manchmal keine Warnung sahen, wenn sie nicht-handelbare Gegenstände beim Chemiebaukasten verwendeten. *Fixed not-tradable Strangifiers not applying the not-tradable status to the item they are used on *Fixed taunt kills with the Gunslinger not counting towards "Taunt Kills" strange scores *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem das "Tode geweiht"-Icon über dem Kopf des Spielers angezeigt wurde. *Behob, dass bei einigen Gegenständen des HUD-3D-Charakters ausgedehnte Polygone gezeigt wurden. 05. September 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob einen Absturz des Klienten, der beim Abschließen einer Mann vs. Machine-Mission auftrat. 09. September 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob einen Client-Absturz, der durch die Intialisierung des Input-Systems bei der Mac-Version auftrat. 16. September 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Beseitigte einen Noclip-Exploit, der das Duellieren und Coaching betraf. *Behob, dass Nutzer das Spiel auf WindowsXP nicht laufen lassen konnten. *Behob, dass der Glühdraht Brennmaterial in DirectX8 anzeigte. *Fixed an exploit that allowed Strange counters to be incremented negatively *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den des Kreuzritters Armbrust Teamkameraden heilte, die den Equalizer oder Fluchtplan verwendeten. *Behob, dass die Gegenstandssets 'Des Expertens Waffen', 'Der schlafende Bär' und 'Der Mittelalterliche Medic' nicht ihre zugehörigen Hüte auflisteten. *Aktualisierte den Haftbombenspringer, damit dieser nur zwei aktive Haftbomben auf einmal verwendet. *Aktualisierte das Hinterteil-Windlicht: **Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Medic es nicht ausrüsten konnte. **Behob, dass es die falschen Materialien verwendete, wenn es vom Medic ausgerüstet wurde. 18. September 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob, dass der "Halloween 2013"-Tag sich mit dem "Sound Device"-Tag im Steam Workshop bei der Publish-Nutzeroberfläche überlappte. 23. September 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Sonstige Gegenstände mit Seltsamer Qualität, die handelbar sind, können nun im Steam Community Markt aufgelistet werden. *Aktualisierte den Bärtigen Bomber und den Bolzenbomber, damit sie mit Brillen ausgerüstet werden können. Von der Community gefordert: *Fügte Modell-Skalierung- und SetModelScale-Input zum Studiomodell hinzu, damit Karten-Autoren diese zur Skalierung von Modellen nutzen können. Nicht dokumentierte Änderungen: *Werbegegenstände für "Total War: ROME II" wurden dem Mann Co. Store hinzugefügt. Oktober 02. Oktober 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fügte die Fall 2013 Acorns Crate #72 hinzu. *Fügte die Fall 2013 Gourd Crate #73 hinzu. *Fügte einen neuen Werbegegenstand hinzu: Den Großmeister. *Behob diverse Bugs, durch die inkonsistentes Verhalten auftrat, wenn man zwischen Ausrüstungs-Einstellungen wechselte oder diese abänderte. *Beseitigte einen Bug, durch den das Modifizieren (wie etwa durch Bemalen oder Umbenennen) eines Gegenstands dazu beitrug, Ausrüstungs-Einstellungen aufzubeheben, die mit diesem zu tun hatten. *Behob, dass der Verspottungsangriff der Übersäge das falsche Todesanzeige-Bild zeigte. *Behob, dass der Demoman-Charge-Sound von dem Krit-Sound der Waffe abgeschnitten wurde. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den man die Scout-Errungenschaft "Fuß Vom Gas - Tod Bringt Das" fälschlicherweise dadurch freischalten konnte, dass man einen Heavy tötete, der gerade das Büffelsteak-Sandvich gegessen hat. *Aktualisierte den Lorbeerkranz, damit dieser beim Soldier und beim Engineer nicht über dem Kopf schwebt. *Aktualisierte die Sommer-Sonnenbrille und die Professorenbrille, damit diese nicht während der Verspottungen des Snipers in der Luft schweben. *Aktualisierte Cp_Granary: **Fügte Nobuild und Clipping hinzu, um Exploits über den späteren Spawns zu verhindern. **Adjusted player shadows to reduce shadows casting through walls **Korrigierte die Schatten von Spielern, um die reduzieren, die durch Wände gesehen werden konnten. **Skybox-Render-Behebungen. 03. Oktober 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob, dass der Demoman-Charge-Sound mehrmals aufeinmal abgespielt wurde. 10. Oktober 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: * Der Fall 2013 Acorns Key wurde hinzugefügt. * Der Fall 2013 Gourd Key wurde hinzugefügt. * Automatische Craft-Bots können sehr wertvolle Items (wie z.B. Kopfbedeckungen) nicht mehr herstellen. * Bei Nessies Neuner Eisen wurde die fehlende Gameplay-Beschreibung behoben. * Ein , der es toten Spielern erlaubte, lebende Spieler anzugreifen, wurde behoben. * Behob, dass verkleidete Spys vom blauen Team Lebenspartikel des blauen Teams anzeigten, wenn sie sich als Mitglied des roten Team ausgaben. * Behob, dass das Sandvich-Meter im HUD angezeigt wurde, obwohl es nicht angelegt war. * Ein Fehler, der es manchen Spielern nicht erlaubte, die gegenwärtig angelegten Gegenstände zu wechseln, wurde behoben. * Seltsames Bauteil: Kills with a Taunt Attack kann nun an Seltsamen Messern und Fäusten angebracht werden. * Seltsames Bauteil: Abschüsse während Explosionssprüngen und Seltsames Bauteil: Posthum getötete Gegner können nun an der Stimmungskanone angebracht werden. Nicht dokumentierte Änderungen: ''' * Slick Cut, Frenchman's Formals, Ward, Pop-eyes, Hong Kong Cone, Weight Room Warmer, Hurt Locher, Pirate Bandana, Li'l Snaggletooth, L'homme Burglerre, Escapist, Flapjack, A Brush with Death, Bone Dome, Air Raider, Viking Braider, Cuban Bristle Crisis, Beep Boy, Special Eyes, Trickster's Turnout Gear, Chronomancer, Medical Mystery, Gold Digger, Brim-Full Of Bullets and Cotton Head wurden hinzugefügt. * Aktualisierte die Lokalisierungsdateien. 29. Oktober 2013 *Hauptartikel: Fünftes Jährliches Helloween-Special Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: '''Scream Fortress 2013 ist da *Helfen Sie dabei, eine der am längsten andauernden Fehden in der Mann-Geschichte zu entscheiden! *Comic und zusätzliche Informationen auf der Webseite (http://www.teamfortress.com/bazbobarrabus). *Scream Fortress 2013 geht bis zum 11. November 2013. *Fügte die neue Karte Helltower hinzu. **Equip a spell book and cast spells against your enemies **Rüsten Sie ein Zauberbuch aus und setzen Sie Zauber gegen ihre Feinde ein! **Zauber können durch das Vorantreiben der Lore, das Töten von Gegnern und zur Geisterstunde gefunden werden. **Der Glockenturm hält während der Geisterstunde mächtige Zauber bereit. **Gewinnen Sie das Rennen, um stark geheilt in die finale Schlacht um Ihre Belohnung zu gelangen. *Granting Spellbook Magazine to all players who launch TF2 during Scream Fortress *Added over 100 Halloween tagged items from the TF2 Steam workshop *Added Spooky Crate and Spooky Key to drop list and Mann co Store respectively *Fügte klassenabhängige Transformierer hinzu, um Scream Fortress 2013-Gegenstände eines Typs in einen anderen zu wechseln. *Fügte den Gegenstand Verzauberung: Eternaween hinzu. *Aktivierte Halloween-Event-Karten in der Schnellspielfunktion. *Aktivierte die Halloween-Geschenke auf den Event-Karten. *Ermöglichte die Halloween-Zauber erneut. *Enabled Mann Vs Machine event map Wave 666 in bootcamp *Enabled Halloween themed Unusual Effects to be found from Mann Co Supply Crates *Haunted Quality Items can now be listed on the Steam Market place Map : Ghost Fort *Verringerte Merasmus' Basis-Lebenspunkte. Weapon Changes *Medic's Crusader Crossbow now silently reloads when unholstered, similar to Pyro flaregun *Fixed the charge rate for the Bazaar Bargain when the player has 0 heads *In PvP Medics can now see the clip status of a patient’s active weapon *Updated the Vaccinator to use the reload key to cycle through resist types Item Fixes *Updated The Air Raider so it can be painted correctly *Updated The Bone Dome so it doesn't hide Pyro backpack *Strange Part: Kills While Ubercharged can no longer be applied to Strange Equalizers and Escape Plans *Fixed the backpack panel using the wrong "drop_sound" when items are moved around Virtual Reality changes *Improved readability of the UI in VR *Removed the IPD calibration tool. TF2 will now obey the Oculus configuration file. Use the Oculus calibration tool in your SDK or install and run "OpenVR" under Tools in Steam to calibrate your IPD. *Added dropdown to enable VR mode in the Video options. Removed the -vr command line option. *Added the ability to switch in and out of VR mode without quitting the game *By default VR mode will run full screen. To switch back to a borderless window set the vr_force_windowed convar. *Added support for VR mode on Linux Misc Bug Fixes *Fixed an exploit that allowed unlimited uses of noisemaker items *Fixed not being able to earn the Brotherhood of Steel achievement in MvM (play with 5 friends) *Fixed the camera target not always being visible when using the replay editor *Removed some servers that forged player counts from quickplay and the server browser 30. Oktober 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fügte dem Hauptmenü neue Bilder der Charaktere für Scream Fortress 2013 hinzu. *Behob einen Server-Absturz, der mit der Verspottung: Der High Five! zusammenhing. *Behob, dass neutrale Kürbisbomben mit blauen Partikeln explodierten. *Beseitigte Precache-Fehler bei dem Heilung durch Treffer-Partikeleffekt. *Behob, dass eine nTextureFram < 0-Warnung für Nutzer in der Entwicklerkonsole auftauchte. *Aktualisierte das Runden-Neustart-Event, damit Zauber nach dem Spielen in der Hölle entfernt werden. *Aktualisierte plr_hightower_event, um die Server-Stabilität zu verbessern. *Aktualisierte den Chicken Kiev, damit dieser nicht mit dem Luchador des Kalten Krieges oder dem Großen Luchadore ausgerüstet werden kann. *Ermöglichte die erneute Nutzung der Herstellungs-Rezepte für die Zombie-Kostüme. November 01. November 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fixed a dedicated server crash related to players becoming ghosts in hell *Fixed a dedicated server crash related to spellbooks and switching weapons *Updated materials for the following items: Caffeine Cooler, Tartan Spartan, Carrion Companion, Sackcloth Spook, and the Pin Pals *Aktualisierte 'Des Kreuzritters Armbrust' **Behob einen Exploit, der beim Wechseln der Waffen auftrat. **Reduzierte den Schaden von 75 auf 50. **Geringere Nachladezeit von 3 auf 1,5 Sekunden. 11. November 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Der Großmeister aktualisiert sein Modell nun, basierend auf dem aktuellen Kill-Streak des Besitzers. *Entfernte die Anforderungen für SSE2, die mit einem vorherigen Update eingeführt wurden. *Aktualisierte den Saturn-Springer, damit er auch mit den Mannestretern und den Raketenstiefeln ausgerüstet werden kann. *Anmerkungen zum Halloween-Event: **Der Eternaween-Server-Zauber kann nun genutzt werden, um eine Server-Abstimmung zu starten, um die Nutzung von Halloween-Gegenständen für zwei Stunden zu ermöglichen. **Behob einen Exploit auf Helltower, der auftrat, wenn man in der Hölle das Team wechseln wollte. **Aktualisierte die Halloween-Zauber, damit ihre Effekte nur während des Halloween-/Vollmond-Events sichtbar sind. Die Zauber werden ab jetzt nicht mehr von den Gegenständen entfernt, auf die sie angewandt wurden. **Alle Gegenstände des Halloween-Events, außer der Unheimlichen Kiste und dem Verfluchten Haufen, die morgen automatisch ablaufen werden, sind automatisch abgelaufen. 12. November 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fügte eine neue Reihe an Chemiebaukästen hinzu. *Fügte die "Sammler"-Gegenstandsqualität hinzu. "Sammler"-Gegenstände werden durch das Vervollständigen spezieller Chemiebaukästen erhalten. *Fügte eine Server-Abklingzeit für Eternaween-Abstimmungen hinzu. *Unheimliche Schlüssel sind nun normale Schlüssel. *Behob, dass man bei den Halunken-Handschellen, dem PY-40 Incinibot, dem Parasight und der Fauligen Kutte Feuertexturen in DirectX 8 sehen konnte. *Behob, dass einige Halloween-Zauber während Eternaween nicht funktionierten. 21. November 2013 *Hauptartikel: Two Cities-Update Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: Mann vs. Machine *Operation Two Cities **Zwei neue Karten: mvm_mannhattan und mvm_rottenburg. **Neue Fortgeschrittene Tour mit vier Missionen. **Zwei zusätzliche Missionen nur für das Trainingslager. *Fügte 14 neue Errungenschaften hinzu. *Tour of Duty badge levels are no longer limited to 200 *Players can earn a "Refund Upgrades" credit by collecting money during waves **The amount required is listed in the scoreboard, and varies per-mission **Any money collected – whether winning or losing – will count toward earning a credit **To redeem, visit an Upgrades station and click the "Refund Upgrades" button **Any money spent on buy-backs and Canteen charges will not be refunded *Detailed player performance stats added to the scoreboard **Damage and Tank. Total damage done to Gray Mann's forces. **Healing. Direct healing done to other players. **Support. A composite value that reflects anything a player has done to help their team: ***Examples: reset a bomb, stun or slow an enemy, provide increased damage, block damage with invulnerability or shield, and lots more. **Money. The amount each player has collected. *Players can inspect upgrades on teammates via the "Inspect" key ("I" by default) *Fixed the Romevision tank not animating *Medic **Revive (no upgrade required) ***Teammates leave behind a revive marker when they die ***Target the marker with your medigun to revive them **Projectile Shield Upgrade ***Build Energy by healing teammates, reviving and preventing damage via Invuln ÜberCharge. ***Press ATTACK3 to activate when Energy meter is full (mouse3 by default) ***While active: ****Blocks all enemy projectiles ****Damages enemies on touch **Mad Milk Syringes Upgrade ***Syringe Gun needles apply Mad Milk (heal-on-hit for teammates) on contact **Healing Mastery Upgrade (previously two separate upgrades) ***+25% heal rate per point ***+25% revive rate per point ***+25% self-regen rate per point **Overheal Expert Upgrade (previously two separate upgrades) ***+25% more overheal per point ***+50% duration per point **Canteen Specialist Upgrade ***Shares canteen charge effects with heal target ***+1 second charge duration per point ***-10 canteen charge price per point *Soldier **Rocket Specialist Upgrade ***+15% rocket speed per point ***On direct hits ****Stuns target (duration increases per point) ****+15% increased blast radius per point ****No range-based falloff damage *Heavy **Attack Projectiles Upgrade ***Now has two levels ****Level one is less effective than before ****Level two is more effective than level one used to be ***Price reduced from 600 to 400 per point **Rage Pushback upgrade activation moved to ATTACK3 (mouse3 by default) General *Added a new community map cp_snakewater_final1 **Added new map stamp and strange filter to the Mann Co. Store *Added new achievements for Snakewater, Process, and Standin *Older event crates no longer expire on login, but have been updated to indicate they can no longer be opened *about:blank should now be a legal URL and won't get blocked for MOTD *Fixed bots using the Phlogistinator being able to airblast enemies *Fixed the stock Shotgun not appearing in the backpack with "Show stock items" option turned on *Fixed a problem causing map stamp leaderboards to not update under certain circumstances *Weapons **Baby Face’s Blaster ***Speed penalty changed to -10% (From -35%) ***Boost is now only partially lost on air jumps instead of all jumps ***Reduced Clip Size to 4 ***Removed 40% more accurate attribute ***Removed Damage Penalty attribute ***Speed at max boost is same as before (520) **Amputator ***Added -20% damage penalty ***Added +3 health per second when Weapon is Active bonus **Crusader’s Crossbow ***Updated damage over distance: bolts now do a maximum of 75 damage (+variance) at max distance **Liberty Launcher ***Added 25% reduced self damage from rocket jumps **Eyelander ***Moved the eye glow position to Demoman’s eye patch. Changed the color to Cursed green. *VR Mode **Now supports resolutions other than 1280x800 **Now supports cloning the main display (instead of using the Rift as an extended display) **Sharpness of the output has been significantly improved **Head-and-neck model has been fixed to remove unnecessary translation Dezember 06. Dezember 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fügte die Kiste #75, Kiste #76 und Kiste #77 der Fundliste hinzu. *Entfernte die Kiste #57, Kiste #59 und Kiste #71 von der Fundliste. *Fügte neue Seltsame Bauteile hinzu, die auf kosmetische Gegenstände mit Seltsamer Qualität angewandt werden können. *Behob einen Absturz des Klienten, der mit dem Mann vs. Machine-Missionssieg-Fenster zusammenhing. *Beseitigte, dass Spieler einige Seltsame Gegenstände aufleveln konnten, während sie nur mit Bots spielten. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den einige Effekte von Halloween-Zaubern bei Gegenständen nicht erschienen, wenn sie es sollten. *Fixed robot Engineer head not looking correct for the Botkiller Sniper Rifle Mk.II *Behob, dass der Kopf des Roboter-Engineers beim Botkiller-Scharfschützengewehr Ausf. II fehlerhaft angezeigt wurde. *Fixed killstreak notices being stuck on the screen when the map is changing levels *Fixed Team Shine killstreak sheen effect not displaying properly for the Blue team *Updated several backpack images to fix issues caused by mat_picmip *Updated Killstreak Kits to work on Festive and Botkiller variants of target weapons *Aktualisierte pl_upward: **Behob, dass Spieler im ersten RED-Spawnraum gefangen wurden, nachdem der zweite Kontrollpunkt erobert worden war. **Verbesserte die Bot-Navigation. *Aktualisierte cp_gorge: **Verbesserte die Bot-Navigation. *Aktualisierte Mann vs. Machine: **Fixed players who join in the middle of a mission not receiving the Upgrade Refund credit if it has been earned by the team **Behob, dass sich die Romevision-Hüte mit denen der Mannhattan-Gatebots überschnitten. **Fixed an exploit that allowed purchasing upgrades for weapons other than what they were intended for **Updated mvm_rottenburg ***Fixed a bug where the bomb could get stuck out of reach in the corner near the cap ***Fixed a bug where bots could be instantly killed by being pushed into the tank tunnel once opened ***Fixed a bug where money could get stuck in the tank barricade when it was rebuilt, preventing collection **Aktualisierte mvm_mannhattan: ***Balancierte Empire Escalation neu aus. ***Behob, dass Credits manchmal nicht aufgesammelt wurden, wenn sie in den Schleifer fielen. ***Beseitigte Fehler, der die nicht vorgesehene Eroberung von Toren möglich machte. ***Beseitigte einen Beleuchtungs-Fehler, der mit niedrigeren Grafik-Einstellungen zu tun hatte und die Karte als viel zu dunkel erscheinen ließ. 18. Dezember 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fügte neue Werbegenstände hinzu. (Portable Smissmass Spirit Dispenser, Randolph the Blood-Nosed Caribou, Sack Fulla Smissmass, War on Smissmass Battle Hood, War on Smissmass Battle Sock). *Aktualisierte die Lokalisierungsdatein. 20. Dezember 2013 *Hauptartikel: Australische Weihnachten 2013-Update Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: Happy Smissmas 2013! *All Players who play TF2 during the event will receive a Gift-Stuffed Stocking! Stockings contain goodies for good little Mercenaries. *Fügte von der Community eingereichte Winterevent-Gegenstände hinzu. *Added the Giftapult, which can be used to launch gift items to randomly-chosen online players *Added Naughty and Nice winter keys to the Mann Co. Store *Premium-Spieler erhalten ein Überraschungsgeschenk, um es einem anderen Spieler zu schenken. *Item grants from previous events (including the Spirit of Giving and the Winter Holiday noise maker) have been re-enabled for all players, including those who deleted their earlier grants Waffen *Battalion's Backup **Added +20 max HP passive for the wearer *Eroberer: **Fügte passive Lebensregenration von +2 in der Sekunde hinzu. *Krit-a-Cola: **Reduced consumption penalty from +25% extra damage to +10% *Diamondback **Now also gains a critical attack on successful backstab kills *Flying Guillotine **Alt-Attack now also throws the Guillotine when active *Kurzschluss: **Angriffsgeschwindigkeit wurde stark erhöht. **Munitionskosten wurden auf 5 Metall pro Angriff reduziert. **Spieler und Gebäude werden nur anvisiert, wenn sie sich in Reichweite oder direkt vor dem angreifenden Spieler befinden. **Verbesserte die visuellen Effekte. *Soda Popper: **Hype gewährt keine Mini-Crits mehr. **Added Hypemode which grants up to 5 extra air jumps when active **Hypemode is triggered by Alt-Attack when hype is full *Des Bettlers Bazooka wurde aktualisiert und nutzt nun dieselbe Verspottung wie der Direktschlag. *Professional Killstreak Mantreads, Splendid Screen and The Chargin' Targe now generate proper effects when on a killstreak. These effects do not stack if another killstreak effect weapon is active. Cosmetics *"Head" and "Misc" slots for player loadouts have been converted to Cosmetic slots. All items that were previously Head- or Misc-slot-specific can now be equipped in any Cosmetic slot. *Unusual effect positioning can now be adjusted for all Cosmetic-slot items *Unusual Circling Effects have been given a new origin *Unusual effects for all Cosmetic-slot items are now visible in the loadout panel and character HUD *Fixed the Wiki Cap clipping with the Demoman's head Mann vs. Machine *Fixed being able to inspect Blue-team bots *Fixed the mission victory screen not always showing the correct information for each player *Fixed some clipping issues with the stats in the scoreboard General *Fixed an exploit where players could move around while using a taunt to attack enemies *Fixed an exploit related to the Rocket Jumper and the Soldier's grenade taunt *Fixed killstreaks attained via healing not being considered for round-end win panel *Fixed the killstreak hud indicator position in minmode *Fixed Taunt Kills strange scores not incrementing properly for the Strange Scorch Shot *Fixed strange scores on cosmetic items sometimes failing to increment *Fixed gift-wrapped items not showing their interior item to the wrapping player in some conditions *Fixed Steam Sale items granted from Snow Globe crafting not being listable on the Steam Community Market *Improved bot navigation in cp_gorge *Improved bot navigation in pl_upward *Updated several materials to fix issues caused by mat_picmip *Updated the backpack to filter to automatically filter for valid items when using a tool Kategorie:Updates (Team Fortress 2) Kategorie:Source Engine Kategorie:Team Fortress 2